Providing a unified network for handling both digital communications and electrical power distribution in a commercial or residential building is the goal of many developers. In particular, it is desired to simplify the connection of non-network enabled devices into a digital communication network. It is also desired to eliminate the requirement to provide separate wiring for electrical power (i.e., general-purpose alternating current electric power supply, also known as, e.g., “wall outlet power”, “grid power” or “mains power”) and network communications in a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,673 published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0016216 and entitled System For Integrating A Plurality Of Modules Using A Power/Data Backbone Network discloses an architecture for the modular connection of devices to a unified power/data network. U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,501 published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0011639 and entitled Hybrid Cable For Conveying Data And Power discloses cables for providing electrical power and network data to the devices in a network. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/820,875 published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0319956 and entitled Hybrid Cable For Conveying Data And Power discloses addition cables for providing electrical power and network data to the devices in a network.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,940,673 and 7,740,501 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0016216, 2011/0176428, 2009/0011639 and 2010/0319956 are hereby incorporated by reference.